genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Walsh
About The Character: Rick Lee Walsh (formerly Rick Lee Grimes) is a Los Angeles Deputy who was willingly bitten by a vampire (Sometime prior to the nanite event.), and appeared to fall into a coma. He woke up in the hospital (apparently post-nanite event), despite having no pulse. and Rick discovered he is now a vampire, due to having no reflection in the mirror, his newfound fangs, and his newfound vampire powers. He is stoic, and serious. However, he has a minor sense of humour. Powers and Abilities: His Human Skills and Abilities: *Hand-to-Hand combat. *Strategist and Tactician. *Training from the Sheriff's Department. *Indomitable Will. *Stoic. *Leadership. *Acrobatic. *Psychological Warfare. *Investigative Skill. *Stealth. *Peak Physical Condition and Agility. *Parkour. *Usage of a wide variety of vehicles, weapons, and gadgets. His Vampire Powers: *Immortality. *Super Strength. *Vampire Bite. (Obviously using his fangs.) *Blood Empowerment. *Super Speed. *Super Immune System. *Super Endurance. *Nanite Immunity. (He's nanite free!) *Healing Factor. *Vampire Durability. *Immunity to being burned by sunlight. *Super Senses of Sight, Hearing, and Smell. *Turning Into a Bat. *Flight (With retractable demonic bat-like wings.) *Vampire Claws. *Super Agility and Reflexes. *Immunity to garlic. (Again, very rare.) *Immunity to telepathy. *Teleportation. *Turning into a Swarm of Bats. *Super Metabolism. *Super Stamina. *Super Leap/Jump. Weaknesses: * Holy Weapons and Attacks. * Satanic Weapons and Attacks. * Wooden Stake to the heart. * Attacks from superhumanly strong enemies. * Magic not affiliated with Vampirism (although he can build up an immunity to a specific kind of non-vampire based magic.) * Alcohol (he hated it when he was alive). * His telepathic immunity can be considered somewhat of a weakness in itself (see below.) Trivia: *His first and last name, his appearance, the scene where he wakes up in a hospital, his job at a Police Department, and waking up to a monster-filled world is a reference to the main protagonist of The Walking Dead. *His name was changed to Rick Walsh, the in-universe reason was that Rick legally changed his name. *Rick, as well as the other vampires, are the second known nanite free characters. the first known is White Knight. *Rick knew Agent Six prior to his vampirism and nanite event. *Rick and the other vampires are the second known supernatural characters. The first known is The Chupacabra. *Rex and Six both initially scolded Rick when they found out Rick willingly turned into a vampire. *Five flirtatiously teases Rick with Twilight and Dracula brides jokes (the former of which annoys him, and the latter of which somewhat offends him.) *Rick is the only known vampire to be immune to sunlight and garlic (albeit partially for the latter). *He technically does not have a literal thirst for blood, but that's only due to his indomitable will. *Hunter Cain seems to know Rick. Hunter seems to have semi-respect towards Rick. *Five always forcefully puts earplugs in Rick's ears whenever Trey talks. At one point Rick asks "Why, Five?" to which Five answers "Noise Protection, luv, better me than you........." Rick then quips "Do you have a problem with Cajuns or something?" *Rick rarely mentions other vampires. *Rick often talks about the Los Angeles Sheriff's Department. *Rick occasionally trains with White Knight. *Mindless EVOs seem to fear Rick for an unexplained reason. *Rick is intentionally overpowered as a tribute towards the archetype of overpowered characters in general. *His "arch nemesis" is one of Rex's villains, Valve. In a flashback, it's revealed that Valve was once in a biker gang pre-nanite event, and that Rick and Valve were once "playing police officers and criminals" as Valve describes. *Rick can be harmed and possibly killed by physical attacks from some superstrong enemies. *His telepathic immunity can be considered both an advantage and a disadvantage: While it's good that telepathic enemies cannot read his mind, a telepathic ally will not be able to communicate with him mentally if Rick were to be asleep or knocked out. *His middle name is Lee. He mostly uses this middle name throughout the story (this was done presumably to avoid confusion with Image Comic's Rick Grimes.) *Despite Valve and Rick's physical hostility towards each other, Valve simply views Rick as a worthy opponent (From Calling Rick "The Officer", to constantly stating another set of rules" that he correctly assumes are Rick's moral code to even sometimes treating Rick like a sparring partner or as a "Daimyo.") *Hunter Cain constantly tries to encourage Rick to get "cured" of vampirism. At one point Rick responds: "What's there to cure?" referencing Daybreakers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Heroes